My Boyfriend is a Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Mana-sensei
Summary: Sasuke was only trying to pursue his dream even though his family objected. And yet, one thing lead to another when he was on the verge of death but was saved by… a Kyuubi no Kitsune! Just who is this blonde beauty who saved him? SasuNaru side SasuNaruSai


Summary: He was only trying to pursue his dream even though his family objected. And yet, one thing lead to another when he was on the verge of death but was saved by… a Kyuubi no Kitsune? Just who is this blonde beauty?

SasuNaru and SasuNaruSai

**Contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters mentioned.**

**Based on Korean drama: My Girlfriend is a Gumiho**

-Start! Silky Heart by Horie Yui—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Unexpected<p>

Sasuke snickered as he secretly boarded a nearby bus after escaping through a small ass window in a gross bus station bathroom. He smirked to himself as he took an open seat, ignoring all the stares from other people. But then the young Uchiha frowned. Where was this bus headed? He sighed and decided he would figure out a way out of this mess later. Closing his beautiful eyes, he fell asleep.

Why was Uchiha Sasuke riding a bus in the countryside you ask? Well that all started when Sasuke realized his dream of owning his very own ramen shop and cooking ramen as well. But his old grandmother, Tsunade, refused to let him do such a thing and 'ruin his life' as the old bag puts it. So to stop him, Tsunade decided to ship him off study overseas. Not even his laid back grandfather, Jiraiya, could stop the old woman from doing this. But the spoiled rich kid wouldn't go down without a fight, and by that I mean running away to some unknown part of japan.

And now back to present time…

Sasuke awoke with a shock as the bus pulled to a stop. He looked around and felt a chill. There was no one on the bus except for him and the bus driver. Where the hell was he?

"Hey kid! Last stop, so get off" the driver said rudely. Sasuke nodded, still wondering where he was. He quickly got off and looked around until he saw a sign.

'Welcome to Uzu'

The boy groaned. He was at least 3 hours from Konohagakure. There was no way he could walk all the way there by foot. A low sound of thunder was heard in the distance as the clouds began to gather. Sasuke quickly ran for shelter as the clouds rolled in along with heavy rain. He crossed a red bridge which led directly to a small shrine. Sasuke stood under the awning and sighed heavily. Today just wasn't his day.

He took out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number, flinching when the doors to the shrine rattled immensely. "Oi Kiba! Come get me, I don't have a ride" he demanded. He felt a chill as he nervously looked around, unknown to him that someone was watching him.

"_Seriously? Kuso, fine! Where are you?"_ Kiba questioned.

"Uzu. I'm at a small shrine across Kasai bridge" Sasuke replied. He heard a groan from the other line along with some mumbling.

"_Fine but you owe me big time! Hang on buddy I'm coming to your rescue!" _Kiba barked into the phone. Sasuke pulled his ear away from the devise as another rattle was heard.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the shrine's door opened, startling the Uchiha. He stepped inside the shrine and took in his surroundings. It was pretty dusty in here like no one ever bothered to clean it. Another sudden sound was heard, making Sasuke twitch with fear.

"_Oi Teme!"_ an eerie called out to him. Sasuke swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat that appeared all of a sudden.

"W-Who are you?" he questioned, trying remain calm.

"_That doesn't matter right now! I need you to do me a favor!" _it said again. Sasuke raised a brow at the voice and looked at his phone. _"See that picture on the wall with the tailless fox? Draw nine tails on it!" _the voice demanded.

"Kiba if this is a prank, it's not funny!" Sasuke called out. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when one of the windows burst open.

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Now draw the tails!"_ it said again. Being completely driven by fear, Sasuke picked up the pen on the table and started to draw nine tails on the old painting. This wasn't right but… he was so scared shitless right now! It was like pee-in-your-pants kind of scared too.

It felt kind of weird vandalizing the shrine but it's not like anyone would notice. He stood back as he finished drawing the last tail on the painting. "There I drew it now show yourself!" Sasuke demanded. But suddenly, his coal black eyes became wide as the picture of the fox faded into nothing. He stepped back, only to bump into someone. He turned around hoping it was Kiba to drive him home but it wasn't.

Instead a boy with golden blond hair, beautiful cerulean eyes and sun kissed skin greeted him with a toothy grin. He wore all white clothing that just added to the strange aura surrounding him. Sasuke shook his head as he tried to come to his senses.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned the blonde beauty. The said blonde looked at him with equally questionable eyes, batting his golden eyes lashes.

"What do you mean? I'm the fox from the painting. You freed me, thank you so much!" the other boy said enthusiastically. Sasuke looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"W-What? But that impossible! You're crazy!" Sasuke stammered, fleeing from the shrine. It was a good thing the storm cleared up. The mysterious boy smiled and swiftly ran after him.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he saw the other boy was gone. He turned around to head for the bus stop but stumbled back as the blonde boy stood in the path he was trying to go. Unfortunately, the young Uchiha slipped and fell down a steep hill. It was a big hill but was tall enough to get severely injured from where he last stood. Sasuke's body tumbled down and landed in a clearing under the moonlight. He groaned in pain and fell unconscious as the beautiful blonde boy leaped down gracefully by Sasuke's side.

His tanned hand roamed all over the Uchiha's injured body. He frowned at every gash on the pale skin. "I'm sorry. This must be my fault but I can fix that", the boy leaned forward, his lips hovering over Sasuke's. A small glowing bead leaked out of the boy's mouth and into Sasuke's. The raven moaned and moved his head a little to his right. The blonde smiled at the now moving Uchiha.

"Don't worry Teme. My bead will heal all your injuries. So… until you're better, I guess we're stuck with each other for a while" the tanned boy muttered to the raven, patting his hand over Sasuke's chest.

* * *

><p>-End! 여우비 (Fox Rain) by 이선희 (Lee SunHee)—<p>

This was pretty fun to write. But it was pretty rushed I have to admit that. The Korean drama I based this off of is so cute! You must watch it :3 Please review and tell me what you think of it. Should I continue or just scrap this fic?

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
